Thomas
Title Cards 1984-2002 ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriendsSeason1.png|Season 1 (1984-1985) ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriendsSeason2.jpg|Season 2 (1986) ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriendsSeason3.jpg|Season 3 (1991-1992) ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriendsSeason4.jpg|Season 4 (1994-1995) Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Logo.PNG|Season 4 (1994-1995) (Version 2) ThomasTheTankEngineAndFriendsSeason5.png|Season 5 (1998) Season6openingwidescreen.png|Season 6 (2002) 2003-present Seventhseasonopeningtitles.png|Season 7 (2003) NewSeriestitlecard.png|Seasons 8, 9, and 10 (2004–2006) Season11titlesequence.png|Seasons 11 and 12 (2007–2008) CGISeries.png|Seasons 13 to 18 (2009–2015) Season19openingtitlecard.png|Season 19 and beyond (2015-present) Other Languages ThomasandFrendsArabicTitleCard.png|Arabic Seasons 13 and 14 ThomasandFriendsBrazilianTitleCard1.jpg|Brazilian Seasons 1-5 ThomasandFriendsBrazilianTitleCard2.png|Brazilian Seasons 8-12 ThomasandFriendsBrazilianTitleCard3.png|Brazilian Season 19 onwards ThomasandFrendsCastilianSpanishTitleCard1.png|Castilian Spanish Seasons 8-10 ThomasandFrendsCastilianSpanishTitleCard2.jpg|Castilian Spanish Season 15, 17 and 18 (episodes 21-26) ThomasandFrendsCastilianSpanishTitleCard3.jpg|Castilian Spanish Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsChineseTitleCard1.png|Chinese Seasons 8-10 ThomasandFriendsChineseTitleCard2.png|Chinese Season 11 ThomasandFriendsChineseTitleCard3.png|Chinese Season 12 ThomasandFriendsChineseTitleCard4.png|Chinese Seasons 13-15 ThomasandFriendsCroatianTitleCard1.jpg|Croatian Seasons 8-11 ThomasandFriendsCroatianTitleCard2.jpg|Croatian Season 12 ThomasandFriendsDanishTitleCard.png|Danish Seasons 14 and 17-18 ThomasandFriendsDutchTitleCard1.png|Dutch Seasons 8-10 ThomasandFriendsDutchTitleCard2.jpg|Dutch Season 11 ThomasandFriendsDutchTitleCard3.png|Dutch Seasons 13, 17 and 18 ThomasandFriendsDutchTitleCard4.jpg|Dutch Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsFinnishTitleCard1.png|Finnish Seasons 1 and 2 ThomasandFriendsFinnishTitleCard2.jpg|Finnish Seasons 3 and 4 ThomasandFriendsFinnishTitleCard3.png|Finnish Seasons 8-10 ThomasandFriendsFinnishTitleCard4.jpg|Finnish Seasons 11 and 12 ThomasandFriendsFinnishTitleCard5.png|Finnish Seasons 13-15 ThomasandFriendsFrenchTitleCard1.jpg|French Seasons 1 and 2 ThomasandFriendsFrenchTitleCard2.png|French Season 5 ThomasandFriendsFrenchTitleCard3.png|French Seasons 8-10 ThomasandFriendsFrenchTitleCard4.jpg|French Seasons 11 and 12 ThomasandFriendsFrenchTitleCard5.jpg|French Seasons 13-17 ThomasandFriendsFrenchTitleCard6.jpg|French Season 18 ThomasandFriendsFrenchTitleCard7.jpg|French Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsGermanTitleCard1.png|German Seasons 1-5 ThomasandFriendsGermanTitleCard2.jpg|German Seasons 8-12 ThomasandFriendsGermanTitleCard3.png|German Seasons 13-18 ThomasandFriendsGermanTitleCard4.png|German Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsGreekTitleCard1.png|Greek Seasons 1-11 ThomasandFriendsGreekTitleCard2.png|Greek Seasons 13, 14, 17 and 18 ThomasandFriendsGreekTitleCard3.png|Greek Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsHebrewTitleCard1.png|Hebrew Seasons 1 and 2 ThomasandFriendsHebrewTitleCard2.png|Hebrew Seasons 15 and 17 ThomasandFriendsItalianTitleCard1.png|Italian Seasons 1-5 ThomasandFriendsItalianTitleCard2.jpg|Italian Season 12 ThomasandFriendsItalianTitleCard3.jpg|Italian Seasons 13 and 14 ThomasandFriendsJapaneseTitleCard1.png|Japanese Seasons 1-5 and 7 ThomasandFriendsJapaneseTitleCard2.png|Japanese Season 6 ThomasandFriendsJapaneseTitleCard3.png|Japanese Season 8 ThomasandFriendsJapaneseTitleCard4.jpg|Japanese Seasons 9-11 ThomasandFriendsJapaneseTitleCard5.png|Japanese Seasons 14-18 ThomasandFriendsJapaneseTitleCard6.png|Japanese Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsKoreanTitleCard1.png|Korean Seasons 1-4 ThomasandFriendsKoreanTitleCard2.png|Korean Seasons 5-7 ThomasandFriendsKoreanTitleCard3.png|Korean Seasons 8-10 ThomasandFriendsKoreanTitleCard4.png|Korean Seasons 13-15 (on EBS) ThomasandFriendsKoreanTitleCard5.jpg|Korean Seasons 13-18 (on KBS) ThomasandFriendsLatinAmericanSpanishTitleCard1.png|Latin American Spanish Seasons 1-5 ThomasandFriendsLatinAmericanSpanishTitleCard2.png ThomasandFriendsLatinAmericanSpanishTitleCard3.png|Latin American Spanish Seasons 8 and 9 ThomasandFriendsLatvianTitleCard.png|Latvian Season 17 ThomasandFriendsNorwegianTitleCard1.png|Norwegian Seasons 13-18 ThomasandFriendsNorwegianTitleCard2.png|Norwegian Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsPolishTitleCard1.png|Polish Season 7 ThomasandFriendsPolishTitleCard2.jpg|Polish Season 13 ThomasandFriendsPolishTitleCard3.png|Polish Season 20 ThomasandFriendsPortugueseTitleCard.jpg|Portuguese Seasons 13 and 14 ThomasandFriendsRussianTitleCard1.png|Russian Seasons 1-3 ThomasandFriendsRussianTitleCard2.png|Russian Seasons 13-18 (episodes 1-20) ThomasandFriendsRussianTitleCard3.png|Russian Season 18 (episodes 21-26) ThomasandFriendsRussianTitleCard4.png|Russian Season 19 onwards ThomasandFriendsScottishGaelicTitleCard.jpg|Scottish Gaelic Seasons 8 and 9 ThomasandFriendsSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Seasons 1-5 ThomasandFriendsSwedishTitleCard.png|Swedish Season 14 ThomasandFriendsUkrainianTitleCard1.jpg|Ukrainian Season 2 ThomasandFriendsUkrainianTitleCard2.png|Ukrainian Seasons 17 and 18 ThomasandFriendsVietnameseTitleCard.jpg|Vietnamese Season 12 ThomasandFriendsWelshTitleCard1.jpg|Welsh Seasons 1 and 2 ThomasandFriendsWelshTitleCard2.jpg|Welsh Season 3 ThomasandFriendsWelshTitleCard3.jpg|Welsh Seasons 4 and 5 ThomasandFriendsWelshTitleCard4.png|Welsh Seasons 6 and 7 ThomasandFriendsWelshTitleCard5.jpg|Welsh Seasons 13 and 14 Anniversary Logos ThomasandFriends60thAnniversaryLogo.jpg|60th Anniversary (1945 - 2005) ThomasandFriends65thAnniversaryLogo1.jpg|65th Anniversary (1945 - 2010) ThomasandFriends65thAnniversaryLogo3.jpg ThomasandFriends65thAnniversaryLogo2.jpg|65th Anniversary Prototype logo (with Thomas) ThomasandFriends65thAnniversaryPrototypeLogo.png|65th Anniversary Prototype logo ThomasandFriends70thAnniversaryLogo.png|70th Anniversary (1945 - 2015) ThomasandFriendsJapanese70thAnniversaryLogo.jpg Languages ThomasandFriendsChineseLogo.png|Chinese ThomasandFriendsCroatianLogo.jpg|Croatian ThomasandFriendsCzechLogo.jpeg|Czech ThomasandFriendsDanishLogo.png|Danish ThomasandFriendsDutchLogo.png|Dutch ThomasandFriendsOldFinnishLogo.jpeg|Finnish (Seasons 1-4) ThomasandFriendsNewFinnishLogo.jpeg|Finnish (Season 8-Tale of the Brave) ThomasandFriendsOldFrenchLogo.png|French (Seasons 1-7 and 18 onwards) ThomasandFriendsNewFrenchLogo.png|French (Season 8-17) ThomasandFriendsGermanLogo.png|German ThomasandFriendsGreekLogo.jpeg|Greek OriginalHebrewLogo.png|Hebrew (Season 8 - Season 14) NewHebrewLogo.png|Hebrew (Season 15 - present) ThomasandFriendsHungarianLogo.jpeg|Hungarian ThomasandFriendsItalianLogo.png|Italian ThomasandFriendsJapaneseLogo.png|Japanese ThomasandFriendsKoreanLogo.jpeg|Korean ThomasandFriendsLatvianLogo.png|Latvian ThomasandFriendsOldNorwegianLogo.png|Norwegian ThomasandFriendsNewNorwegianLogo.png ThomasandFriendsPolishLogo.png|Polish ThomasandFriendsPortugueseLogo.png|Portuguese ThomasandFriendsRomanianLogo.png|Romanian ThomasandFriendsRomanianEgmontLogo.png ThomasandFriendsRussianLogo.png|Russian ThomasandFriendsSerbianLogo.png|Serbian ThomasandFriendsSpanishLogo.png|Spanish ThomasandFriendsSwedishLogo.png|Swedish ThomasandFriendsOldUkrainianLogo.jpg|Ukrainian (Season 2) ThomasandFriendsNewUkrainianLogo.png|Ukrainian (Seasons 17 and 18) ThomasandFriendsVietnameseLogo.png|Vietnamese Marketing Logos Thomas-the-tank-engine-logo-500x500.jpg|2000-2007 (Primary) 2007-2010 (Secondary) Designed by Coatimundi Studios e8f634fe33a16ff606561c4d9d93b902.jpg|2007-2011 (Phased out starting in 2009) (Last Seen on 2011 Plarail Engine Packaging) Designed By Tony Knight Design External Links *Thomas the Tank Engine Wiki *Thomas and Friends Website Category:Other Category:PBS Category:PBS Kids Category:Nick Jr. Category:Sprout Category:HiT Entertainment Category:Mattel Category:Starz Category:Encore Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Special logos